As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,530, electrostatic layer-by-layer multilayer films provide a platform for immunogenic compositions for use as vaccines, for example. In an electrostatic layer-by-layer multilayer film, deposition of oppositely charged polyelectrolytes onto a surface, such as a particle, provides a stable multilayer structure. Polypeptide epitopes can be incorporated into a charged polyelectrolyte such as polypeptide, allowing for incorporation of a polypeptide epitope into the film. The films containing the epitopes can be used to elicit an immune response and provide protection against a target, such as a pathogen.
While the compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,530 are suitable for their intended purpose, it would be advantageous to increase the immunogenicity of the compositions. Described herein are modified multilayer film compositions for the production of immune responses to peptide antigens.